


Only The Unlucky Of Us Get To Do It

by metaphoricallylivin



Series: Earth 25: Oh, Yeah I'm An Ugly Mess [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Arkham Breakout Equals Quality Family Time, IDK This Is Self Indulgent, Luke Fox Got Skills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallylivin/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: Luke has no idea how he ended up being almost tased by a tiny red haired teenager. Turns out Jason adopted the kid.





	Only The Unlucky Of Us Get To Do It

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic comes from "Let's fall in love" by Mother Mother. There's mentions of past murder and abuse, but honestly it's mostly pure self indulgent fic.

Luke and Jason had been dating for almost a month when Luke woke up to a kid trying to tase him. He'd trained himself into being a light sleeper so he was holding the taser a couple inches from his face.

 

“Why are you in Jason’s bed?” The kid asked, his voice wasn't innocent, he was clearly threatening Luke. He would've found that adorable if the kid didn't seem damn lethal.

 

Luke easily disarmed the kid and managed to pick him up, despite his obvious struggling. He wasn't sure if the kid was above biting, he assumed not, so he tossed him over his shoulder. Toby kicked and squirmed, but didn't manage to get free.

 

“Who is this?” Luke asked, he'd found Jason in the kitchen.

 

“Luke, I adopted him. What'd he try to do, trust and boundaries aren't exactly his specialty,” Jason said.

 

“He tried to tase me,” Luke said.

 

“That means he didn't view you as a threat, if he did he would've taken the knife out of my bedside table and stabbed you,” Jason said.

 

“Why exactly did you adopt a stabby 12 year old who I'm currently holding over my shoulder?” Luke asked. Toby flailed awkwardly and after a couple seconds Luke put him down. “If you try to tase me again I will… talk with Jason to make it so you're grounded for very, very long.”

 

“I'm 14,” Toby said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Luke.

 

“He tried to hire me to kill his abusive father, he just never left so I adopted him. This way I can make sure he doesn't wind up one of Batman’s dead birds or a drug runner or worse,” Jason said. “Also his name is Toby. Toby, play nice.”

 

Toby heaved a sigh before sticking his hand out for Luke to shake.

 

“I'm Toby, since it seems Jason likes you I won't attempt to attack you again,” Toby said. “I'm his future sidekick so I need to keep him safe y’know?”

 

“Ummm…” Luke looked up above Toby’s head to give Jason a quizzical look, Jason gave him a nod. “I'm Luke Fox, Batwing.” Luke shook Toby’s hand and Toby beamed at him.

 

“Luke and I are dating, Toby,” Jason said.

 

Toby nodded. “I thought we're not allowed to date Bats.”

 

“You're not allowed to date Bats, I can do whatever the fuck I want,” Jason said with a goofy smile before ruffling Toby’s hair.

 

“Fine, then I need to make sure he's cool,” Toby said before crossing his arms and turning towards Luke.

 

Luke scratched the back of his head, he was trying to think about the coolest thing about himself and he wasn't quite sure there was something that would make the kid like him.

 

“I used to be a boxer?” Luke said, his voice was unsure, but by the look on Toby’s face he'd hit the mark.

 

“That's so cool! Tell me all about it! I'll make french toast and I know where Jason hid the nutella, I need to know everything,” Toby said, he was flapping his arms and bouncing up and down.

 

Luke was 100% sure that the kid was on board for hearing everything and that he now approved of Jason and his relationship.

 

Jason watched as Toby and Luke animatedly talked over french toast and orange juice. He took a couple pictures, sending them to Babs with the caption “I cannot believe they're getting along, Luke better not usurp me as Toby’s favorite person.”

 

If he'd told 15 year old him that he'd be dating Luke Fox, his crush at that age, and that he'd be helping out a kid like him he would've called them crazy then spit in their face. Still his life was good, serene almost.

 

* * *

 

3 years later…

 

* * *

 

“Family against family?” Tiffany suggested. They were going to play a game of rooftop tag which let to a variety of arguments. Whether or not having Luke on a team counted as an unfair advantage, whether tasers were allowed, and how many rooftops were fair game. The game was slightly modified where they wanted their team to remain “it” by keeping hold of the Red Hood helmet.

 

“Seems legit,” Jason said, his smile was devious and he definitely had a plan.

 

Toby’s costume had recently been modified to add a glider, but Jason still needed to use an old fashioned grappling hook and the same with Tiff.

 

Jason smiled and tossed his helmet into the air and suddenly the game had began and they were all scrambling to catch it. Luke caught it and sprinted away from Jason. His laughter filled the air as Jason tried to tackle him.

 

After a few minutes they all halted. Arkham breakout, all hands on deck which included people who were currently not even on patrols. The job was get everyone back corralled into Arkham before any real damage was done.

 

“Pink Bat, Red Hood, Batwing, and Cardinal, please apprehend the Riddler, bring him back to Arkham,” Babs said. The assignment was fairly easy, the Riddler was no Joker and apprehending him was hardly a job for 4 vigilantes.

 

“Copy, Cardinal is on his way,” Toby said, before jumping off the roof of the building and spreading his arms to glide.

 

“Everytime he does that it activates the “Oh fuck my kid is gonna die” part of my brain,” Jason said.

 

“I'm heading to retrieve Riddler now. See you soon, Babs!” Tiff said before firing her grappling hook. Less than a minute later a bright pink motorcycle came whizzing down the street, following the red of Cardinal.

 

“Do you want me to carry you while I fly?” Luke asked.

 

“I wouldn't be Jason Todd if I didn't,” Jason smirked before leaning in and kissing Luke’s cheek.

  
Flying was the best feeling in the world and flying with Luke? It somehow topped it. It had all the adrenaline and combination of being weightless and heavier than ever before with the safety of Luke’s arms. He was off the fight crime with his amazing family and he smiled lazily, he was pretty sure life didn't get better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously y'all..... comment I'm desperate.....


End file.
